Justine Marie
by erii.patty.chan
Summary: Justine Marie Cullen es la hermana pequeña de los Cullen, amada por uno, alejada de la sociedad por otros Jus descubre que nada es como se lo habian mostrado, "Al parecer la historia se vuelve a repetir" dijo Bella al saber que él era un Vampiro.


Por favor personas que estén leyendo esto les aviso que es mi primer FanFic así que tampoco me tiren con tantos tomatazos… solo algunos, verán quise hacer esta historia por que en mi mente parecía buena… pero ustedes la juzgaran luego… se trata nuevamente de un humana que se enamora de un vampiro… pero con algunos personajes nuevos… y bastante variada la historia diría yo, pero ya saben si no les gusta me lo dicen y me dedico a otra cosa que no sea esta…

Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa mente y sueño de Meyer, yo solo invente uno…

En rango es M por que luego tendrá contenido fuertongo….

Personajes: Justine Merie Cullen hermana adoptada de los Cullen es 100% humana, La familia Cullen, La manada de Lobitos, Y claramente el Clan Vulturi en especial cierto rastreador…

En fin espero que la disfruten

Justine Marie

_** Dimitri**_

Era por decirlo en una palabra, ANORMAL. No importaba el como fuera, ella sabía que era distinta a los demás, claro que ni ella sabía aun que tan distinta era ella y su entorno.

Justine Merie Cullen era un muchacha de quince años realmente hermosa, pero solo que aun no lo había descubierto, tenía el pelo suave y sedoso con algunas ondas de color azabache y hermosos ojos color océano, una figura muy esbelta pero normalmente tapada por sus largas y anchas prendas.

Ella aun no sabía que éramos nosotros, planeábamos decírselo cuando cumpla los diecisiete. En estos momentos se encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación, mientras nosotros hacíamos algo. Mi esposa estaba planeando algo pata Justine, alguna sorpresa o algo, ya que dentro de cinco meses cumpliría sus sweet 16, y ella por más especial y distinta que fuera era una adolescente y eso implicaba muchas cosas de esa edad. Aun recuerdo cuando Esme y Carlisle nos comunicaron la noticia.

FLASH BACK

-Chicos podrían venir un segundo. Pidió Carlisle, yo veía a mi esposa muy feliz, de seguro yo sabía algo.

-Ya estamos todos. Dijo Edgard tomando de la cintura de Bella, Jacob y Nessie jugaban en el piso, Rosalie y Emmet sentados en el sillón, y Alice y yo estábamos apoyados contra el piano Edward.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Emmet.

-Bueno chicos debido a lo bien que pasamos con Reneesme nos dimos cuenta que cuidar a un bebe no es difícil. Dijo Esme, al parecer ninguno entendía nada, solo Edward y Alice.

-Verán, en el hospital ahí una adolescente embarazada y quiere abortar, pero sabrán que eso no es muy bueno. Dijo Carlisle, esto ya me estaba desesperando.

-Vamos díganlo de una vez... Pidió Emmet nervioso e impaciente.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron divertidos, ambos tomados de las manos.

-Vamos a adoptar a ese bebe. Nadie se movió un centímetro, nuestros rostros (sin contar a Edward y Alice) eran neutros.

-¿Pero como? Pregunto Rosalie.

-Simple adoptaremos al niño y tendremos una vida normal.

-Pero hombre pasa que nosotros no somos normales. Dijo levantándose Emmet.

-Pero lo aparentamos.

-Si pero esa niña crecerá y vera que no envejecemos, que no comemos, como harán?

-Pues simplemente…. Esme no sabía como seguir.

-Yo creo que es genial, los apoyo. Dijo Rosalie para sorpresa de todos. –Podemos criarla todos juntos.

-Si, yo quiero una prima. Todos miramos a Nessie.

-Es cierto, tendremos un hermoso pequeño. Dijo Edward.

-Genial! Sin duda la mas feliz era mi mujer.

-Y tu Jasper? Me preguntaron.

-Por supuesto. Aunque no estaba muy convencido.

Pero todo cambio cuando la tuve en brazos por primera vez, me enamore de esa pequeña, sin duda era la mimada de la familia, fue mimada por cada uno de nosotros.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Creo podríamos regalarle un pasaje a algún lado. Dijo Rosalie.

-O mucha ropa. Dijo Nessie

-O muchos libros. Dijo Bella.

-O un auto. Dijo Emmet con una revista de moda sobre su falda.

-Y por que no le regalan todo junto. Propuse yo.

-Amor esa idea es genial, le regalaremos la fiesta de sus sueños, junto con todos los regalos. Alice me beso.

-Bien Edward tu leerás su mente para ver como quiere exactamente la fiesta. Ordeno Bella, ella no era de estas cosas, pero por Justine haría eso y mucho más.

-Yo me comunicare con Leah para saber más. Esa fue la sorpresa que Justine nos dio, ella y Leah eran las mejores amigas, se querían mucho, siempre estaban una con la otra.

-Genial. Comento feliz Alice.

-Bueno empezamos con el plan "levantarle el animo a Jus".

Justine era hermosa, pero en cierta forma en la secundaria no era la chica porrista, tal vez se debía a nuestras enseñanzas, pero ella tenia su propio mundo, no tenia amigos solo fuera del colegio, y estaba deprimida por que el chico del cual estaba enamorada la había traicionado y humillado frente a las chicas populares, ella no nos dijo nada, pero lo averiguamos. Por eso teníamos que levantarle el ánimo.

-Bien nosotros tres llevaremos la llevaremos a comprar algunas cosas de chicas, y luego iremos al cine, ya saben lo que hacemos cuando esta mal. Dijo Emmet, era como una tradición cuando Jus estaba triste, Emmet, Edward y yo la llevábamos a algún lado para despejarla.

-Nuestra hermanita se esta levantando. Anuncio Edward, al instante bajo Jus con cara de dormida, tenia puesta una de mis camisetas y unos short para dormir.

-Por que ustedes siempre se levantan temprano?

-Pues por que no somos perezosos. Comento Emmet, la familia para ella era Edward, Emmet y Alice eran sus hermanos Rosalie y yo éramos hermanos pero vivíamos con nuestras parejas, Bella era la esposa de Edward y la madrina de Jus, mientras yo era el padrino.

-Claro como digan. Se dirigió a la cocina y luego salio con dos manzanas.

-Yo también quiero una. Dijo Jacob, Jus le tiro la manzana y este la atrapo.

-Gracias.

-Jus linda hoy te llevara Edward al colegio. Le comento Esme mientras le daba su uniforme planchado.

-OK, pero cuando tendré mi auto?

-Algún día. Comento Jacob.

-Linda no quiero arruinar tu charla con Jacob pero llegaremos tarde. Le dijo Edward.

-OK voy. Subió las escaleras para poder cambiarse…

POV JUSTINE

Me dirigía hacia el gran instituto, era uno de los mejores, pero a veces prefería ir solamente a la secundaria publica, no es que no tenga amigos, es que en este colegio no era muy bien bienvenida en cierto modo la gente me rechazaba, tal vez era por mi especto físico tenia Brackets y lentes, una nerd total y no me gustaba mucho mi cuerpo, yo anhelaba ser como las mujeres de mi familia totalmente hermosas.

Bueno mi familia entera era perfecta todos hermosos a diferencia de mi, tengo mucho de ellos por ejemplo soy una fanática de la ropa como Alice, soy amante de la historia como Jasper, me gusta escuchar y componer música como Edward, ni hablar de cómo amo la mecánica junto con Rose, los millones de libros que tengo gracias a Bella, mi hiperactividad de Emmet, la gran visión de las cosas como mi madre, y el amor por la medicina como mi padre, no olvidemos el amor por la comida, creo que eso se lo debo a Jake y mi habilidad para adaptarme a todo, creo que también se lo debo a Nessie.

-Bien princesa llegamos. Me dijo Edward.- Sabes Jus lo mucho que te queremos, verdad? Lo mire por unos segundos.- Digan lo que digan tu eres perfecta. Se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente.- Te quiero Jus.

-Y yo Edi. Le di un beso en la mejilla y baje para encontrarme con el infierno. Antes de partir Edi me toco la bocina. Camine en silencio hasta llegar al Hall del instituto, Habían muchos estudiantes pero ninguno reparo en mi presencia, seguí hasta los casilleros, por desgracia mi casillero estaba junto al Cristian Moysen el chico mas pupilar del instituto, y el que mas me gustaba, el mismo que hacía dos días me había humillado frente a sus amigos, el estaba junto a mi en ese momento. Nerviosa abrí mi casillero, de los nervios mis manos temblaban, logre abrirlo y meter algunos de mis libros y sacar otros, cerré el casillero, me disponía a irme pero tres personas yacían frente a mi, Cristian, su novia Megan y el mejor amigo de Cristian, Chad.

-Pero si es la Virgen Maria. Comento burlándose Megan.

-Jajaja, como es posible que con 15 años nunca te hayan besado. Mis mejillas de seguro estaban rojas, y las lágrimas en mis ojos amenazaban con salir.

-Uy Cris mira va a llorar. Rió Chad.

-Basta chicos. Decía Cris sonriendo un poco.

-Uy, espera esto es divertido. Dijo Megan al momento de tomar mis libros y tirarlos al piso, para luego acorralarme contra el casillero.- Jamás te vuelvas a meter con mi novio te queda claro mosca. Tomo mi cabello y lo cincho.- Me oíste? Mil lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Si Megan. Me volvió a cinchar del pelo mas fuerte, pero la campana me salvo.

Me soltó y se fue pisándome todo los libros. Me sentía muy mal yo quería defenderme, pero si lo hacía se armaría una pelea, me llevarían con el Director, para luego llamar a mis padres, y yo no quería eso. Me agache a recoger los libros, ya llegaba tarde. Antes de Entrar golpee la puerta.

Pase. Entre nerviosa, frente a la clase pero de espaldas a mi había un chico presentándose, al parecer el chico nuevo, un italiano o venido de Italia, no me importaba mucho, ya bastante tenia con mis problemas. Pero cuando me senté y lo vi de frente, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y esa sensación aumento al momento que poso sus ojos rojos (de seguro era de alguna tribu urbana rara y usaba lentes de contacto) sobre mi, sentí como mi cuerpo se erizaba, era la misma sensación que experimente la primera vez que vi un león furioso. Sentí que quería comerme.

-Bueno ya lo dije mi dije vengo de Volterra en Italia, tengo 16 años y me llamo Dimitri. Al pronunciar su nombre me miro, casi matándome con la mirada. Mi cabeza solo repetía Dimitri, Hoy sin falta hablaría con Alice, Bella, Rose, Mamá y Nessie. Esto no era normal.

Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri y el tal Dimitri se sentó detrás de mi.

-Soy Dimitri, y tu eres? Me pregunto cuando apoye mi espalda en el respaldo, su voz hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.

-Justine. Respondí casi sin voz.

-Genial Justine. Luego de eso no me dijo más nada ya que Megan acaparo su atención, y a mi mente volvió.

Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri

Y… como me a quedado??, muy mal??, comenten si es que quiren…. Besos gente hermosa


End file.
